The Annual United World Games (Transcript)
Here is the transcirpt of The Annual United World Games. It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville, SpongeBob SquarePants was just paying a visit to Twilight Sparkle one day. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh man, I can’t wait to tell Twilight, how hard I’ve been doing with my studies and my training! She’s gonna freak! In a good way! Hey Twilight, I... Just then, Twilight came with some exciting news she wanted to share with him. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob! You’re just in time! SpongeBob SquarePants: Just in time? In time for what? Twilight Sparkle: I want to let you know some news I got from the Princesses, they say that they’re gonna announce the first annual Annual United World Olympic Games at the Crystal Empire! This must be my lucky day! That news surprised SpongeBob, as he was excited from that. SpongeBob SquarePants: A sports event?! Are you serious?! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! It says that only six players on each team can participate! I’m ready to participate with the girls as my teammates. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait… You made your own team already? Since when was this annocuded exactly? Twilight Sparkle: Since yesterday, the princesses has already approved my team to qualify. You wanna give it a try, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I sure would! I’m gonna find my own team right now! I don’t need to waste anymore time with this, see ya, Twi! With that, SpongeBob was looking around in Bikini Bottom to see who will be his teammate. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay… Since Twilight chose her own team with her own friends, then I should do the same thing she does, I’m gonna see if my friends want to join in. As he was looking around the fields, he saw Patrick on the ground laying on his back. SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, what are you doing? Patrick Star: Nothing… I’m just soaking on the sun there, since there isn’t anything for me to do today. What about you, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I came here to tell you that Twilight told me that there’s gonna be a sports event in Equestria soon, and I need to find some teammates, you want to join? Patrick Star: There’s gonna be an event of sports?... And you want me in your team? Yeah, you bet I would, Pal! This would be just like the Fry Cook Games we had before. So, yeah, I’m with ya, Buddy, cause I’m getting naked! SpongeBob SquarePants: We don’t have to be naked at something like that, Patrick. Patrick Star: Oh… my bad. (chuckles) SpongeBob SquarePants: Anyways, since we’re on board with this, we have to tell this to the others if we’re gonna make our own team. Patrick Star: Okay! I know, Sandy would love to enter, though I’m so sure if Mr. Krabs, Squidward, or even Plankton would enter. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Plankton I get, but we’ll just have to try, maybe if we convince them, then they’ll have to enter! Gary the Snail: (meows) Patrick Star: What’s Gary doing here? SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m not sure… What is it, Boy? Gary the Snail: (meows as he shows the flyer for the games) SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, Gary, you want to compete too? Gary the Snail: (meows as he nodded) Patrick Star: How’s he gonna help us? He’s a snail. But with that jinxed, Gary showed them his sporting robotic equipment he was saving. Gary the Snail: (meows) SpongeBob SquarePants: Did not see that coming from him! (to Gary) Gary, you’re in! French Narrator: Later in Canterlot... Later that day in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were enjoying their afternoon tea. Princess Luna: I have to admit, Celestia, starting our own Annual United World Games would be a perfect opportunity for training your student. Princess Celestia: Yes it would, Luna. And since Twilight has already got her friends together, we just to prepare the whole game to start for every creature to participate. The Royal Guard: Your highnesses, SpongeBob SquarePants and his accomplesses has arrived and wished to see you two. Princess Celestia: Send them in. Just as the princesses arrived at their throne room, SpongeBob and his friends came. Princess Luna: You wish to see us, SpongeBob SquarePants? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Princess Luna. You see lately, a little birdie told me that you two have been holding a contest of games and training, yes? Princess Celestia: You are correct, SpongeBob, I take it Twilight has told you? Plankton: Yeah, he keeps on blabbering about these games you have, didn’t believe him at first. So, I got curious to know if this was true. Princess Luna: It is true, Plankton, we nominate that only six players in one team can participate at the events. (to SpongeBob) Have you chosen your teammates, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, I did! Here they are! So, he showed Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Gary. Patrick Star: We’re an All-Star team! We call ourselves “The Headliners”! And Gary’s our mascot/teammate! Squidward Tentacles: That’s still a stupid name... Princess Luna: But even for a snail like Gary, he sure has potential in him on account of his friendship with Fluttershy. Princess Celestia: SpongeBob, you and your friends shall qualify for the Annual United World Games. SpongeBob SquarePants: ALRIGHT! Princess Luna: And as for you, Plankton, have you chose your teammates as well? Plankton: They’re team’s like nothing compared to mine! Here they are! Rise, My team! With that, he showed Carl, Bubble Bass, Flats the Flounder, Kevin C. Cucumber, and Karen. Plankton: We’ll be “Team Chum Bucket!” Princess Luna: Then you and your team qualify for the games as well. Just then, Celestia got a message from Twilight send by Spike. Princess Celestia: It’s from Twilight, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are participating for the games as well, so are the students of the School of Friendship, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder, Autumn Blaze has gathered Terramar, Little Strongheart, Prince Bramble, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon on her team as well. Spike on the other hand has chosen Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Princess Skystar, and Capper on his team, Discord chose Trixie, Cozy Glow, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Iron Will on his as well as Mirage the Illusionist gathered Trail Grazer, Hazina, Anga, Kushinda, and Ulaghai to join his team. Larry the Lobster: Well that’s just great, I’m the only one without a team. SpongeBob SquarePants: (has an idea) Hold on a sec, Larry! My brain just hatched an idea! As SpongeBob gathered a few friends around Equestria and beyond it, Larry was ready to pick a few. Larry the Lobster: Okay, I need five teammates to make six to participate at the Annual United World Games. Who’s with me? Zephyr Breeze: Count me in, I’m not doing anything today back home right now. Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Captain Celaeno: I came all this way from beyond Equestria with my crew, I’m ready for this event! Gilda: I’m ready for this, I can hardly wait to show Gallus and Gabby what I’m capable of! Maud Pie: I for one am ready to participate at your team, Larry, only for the fun of it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, Princesses, what do you think? Larry has decided what team he chose to join while the rest of us will be equal. Princess Celestia: A wise choice and a right thing you did for your friend, SpongeBob. Princess Luna: Larry, you and your team qualify for the Annual United World Games. Larry the Lobster: Yeah! (to SpongeBob) Thanks a lot, SpongeBob, I don’t know what I’d do without you. SpongeBob SquarePants: No problem, Buddy. Anyway since we’re finished with teams, I think we’re all set! Flats the Flounder: Good luck at the games, SpongeBob, you’re gonna need. Because if your team lose in final place, I’ll be kicking your butts. Plankton: You’re not the only one that will get your butt kicked, I will kick all of your butts and taking my place as #1! French Narrator: The Next Day… The very next day, the scene states outside of the Crystal Empire Coliseum. Perch Perkins: Welcome, Sports fans, to the 1st annual United World Games taking place at the Crystal Empire. Then, the horns are played as Spike flew into the stadium, while Chancellor Neighsay is standing by with pride and prosper along with the Pillars. Stygian: I’d never thought this day would come, Chancellor Neighsay. Chancellor Neighsay: No indeed, Stygian, but every creature are participating for the event. Star Swirl the Bearded: You know what to do, Spike. Spike: Right, Star Swirl. Chancellor Neighsay: Mares and Gentlecolts! Ponies and Creatures of all ages! Let the games begin! With one deep breath, Spike blew his fire and lightened the torch. Perch Perkins: So begin the 1st United World Games. Perch Perkins here, and it's a beautiful day here at the Crystal Empire Coliseum. They come from everywhere in Bikini Bottom, others from right here in Equestria and beyond it. Starting at the first lineup is Team Headlinders! With it’s team captain, SpongeBob SquarePants! As the crowd cheered on SpongeBob, he was smiling and waving at the ponies and creatures at the outfield. SpongeBob SquarePants: WOO! I’m getting pumped! Perch Perkins: And standing in pink and in his swimsuit, Patrick Star! Just as the crowd cheered, Patrick was surprised to see a big crowd. Patrick Star: I haven’t been this liked! Perch Perkins: And coming all the way from Texas, Sandy Cheeks! With the crowd cheering, Sandy couldn’t believe how much she was loved by. Sandy Cheeks: Wow… I never thought there would be so many ponies here, This just like the rodeo all over again. Perch Perkins: And coming froth with pride, Squidward Tentacles! As the crowd cheered, Squidward started to embraced as if it was a dream coming true. Squidward Tentacles: I would much prefer this to be a music stadium, but this fine too. Perch Perkins: And the best known athlete since the Fry Cook Games, Mr. Eugene Krabs! With the crowd cheering, Mr. Krabs was loved by all the ponies and creatures. Mr. Krabs: It’s nice to back out here in the field, so… shall we begin? Perch Perkins: And now, coming in is their last teammate, Gary the Snail! Patrick Star: He’s also our mascot! With that, the crowd cheered on Gary as he meows and smiles. Perch Perkins: And here comes the next line of the next teams! Team Friendship, Led by Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash! As the crowd cheered on, Twilight and her friends were looking forward to the events. Perch Perkins: And look out for Team Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, and Orange Bloom! Apple Bloom: Let’s make the most of it while this here last, Gals! Perch Perkins: And coming our way are Team Students, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Smolder! Gallus: Now, that’s what I’m talking about. Perch Perkins: Team Chum Bucket, Sheldon J. Plankton, Carl, Bubble Bass, Flats the Flounder, Kevin C. Cucumber, and Karen! Plankton: Perfect... Perch Perkins: And coming up next are Team Creature Features, Autumn Blaze, Terramar, Little Strongheart, Prince Bramble, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon! Sky Beak: There’s our boy and girl! (waving at them) Hey, Terramar! Silverstream! Up here! Perch Perkins: Next up are Team Unity, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Princess Skystar, and Capper! Capper: (with the crowd cheering) Thank you! Thank you! Y’all have been so kind! Perch Perkins: And coming this way are Team Chaotic, Discord, The Great and Powerful Trixie, Cozy Glow, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, and Iron Will! Discord: Oh my… things are finally getting interesting. Perch Perkins: And coming all this way are Team Zebrica, Prince Mirage the Illusionist, Trail Grazer, Hazina, Anga, Kushinda, and Ulaghai! Mirage the Illusionist: Thank you! You’ve all been a good audience! Perch Perkins: And finally last but not least are Team Goo Lagoon, Larry the Lobster, Zephyr Breeze, Bulk Biceps, Captain Celaeno, Gilda, and Maud Pie! Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Pinkie Pie: (calling out at her sister) Good luck with your team, Maud! Maud Pie: (calling out from the foghorn) Same to you, Pinkie. Princess Skystar: (waving at her family) Hi, Mom! Hi, Uncle Sky Beak! Hi, Auntie Ocean Flow! I’m gonna win this for all of us back home! Ocean Flow: Looking good, Skystar! Queen Novo: She looks pretty excited for this, I’ll give her that. But I didn’t actually think you’d show up, Chancellor Neighsay. Chancellor Neighsay: Just thought I’d take a few time off with the EEA for the time being, and enjoy the show. Queen Novo: Lucky for you, I’m forgiving you for your insults on creatures from beyond your home. Chancellor Neighsay: Well, let’s just make the best of this and not bring that up. Patrick Star: Wow, everyone’s going wild with this event, how are you holding us, SpongeBob? This is also nerve wracking for you too? SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you kidding me? This is exciting! I can’t wait to let loose with myself! Squidward Tentacles: Well, he seems to be in a good mood about this, I never figured that he been in sports. Sandy Cheeks: That’s called “determination”, Squidward. And he ain’t the only one excited for this whole event, I’m just as pump as he is. Larry the Lobster: Thanks again for your help, SpongeBob, I can hardly wait for this game. SpongeBob SquarePants: Again, no problem. Now that we’re all in this event, we can all let loose! Plankton: (chuckled) These fools don’t know the half of all of this. Now, Team, let’s make sure all of them will lose so we’ll be on top! Kevin C. Cucumber: Now, you’re speaking my language there, I can’t wait to rub this on that DUMB SPONGE’S FACE! Flats the Flounder: You’re not the only one excited for this, Kevin, I just look forward to kick some butts on the team in last place. Bubble Bass: Better save your butt kicking thing, Flats, we have a game to go and win. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, Twilight, you’re so calm. It’s almost scary! Twilight Sparkle: And you seem very confident, SpongeBob, are you sure you’re not too nervous? SpongeBob SquarePants: Not even a little! I’m getting pumped! Let’s both do our best! Spike: You’re on! Soon, the first event is about to begin as Perch Perkins begins to announce it. Perch Perkins: Our first event, the crystal pole vault. Let’s who’ll win the event, all teams are on place. Patrick Star: Go for it, SpongeBob! Win this for the team, Buddy! SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m not gonna do this one, I was gonna pick Mr. Krabs for this. He has a better chancefor swinging a pole, so I think he should go for this. Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: A wise choice there, SpongeBob, I’ll take this from here. So, Mr. Krabs flipped over the poles and crystal and down on the circle drawn in the ground and and the crowd cheered. Mr. Krabs: HA! A new personal record! Let’s see if any of them can top that! Pinkie Pie: Here I come! As Pinkie begin her attempt to go next, she finally made a perfect landing on the circle as the crowd cheered as the score showed Twilight’s team is taking the lead on SpongeBob’s team. Twilight Sparkle: It’s a nice try, SpongeBob, but you’ll get there when you have the guts. SpongeBob SquarePants: This is gonna be more tougher than I thought… With that, it made SpongeBob jealous of Twilight for getting better than him. Soon, the next event was about to begin as the teams stand in position. Perch Perkins: The next event: the archery competition as Capper begins his first try. Capper: Watch and learn, Y’all, it’s all in the paws. Watch as when I get a perfect shot! As he begins his first shot, he got a perfect shot at the red mark. Capper: As I predicted… Sunset Shimmer: Nice shot there. Maud Pie: My turn… I could do it with my eyes closed. Pinkie Pie: Go, Maud! Plankton: She’s gonna shoot with her eyes closed? Well, this should be interesting. With Maud taking her time with her aim, she got a bullseye straight on Capper’s arrow. Plankton and Capper: WHAT?! Maud Pie: Takes time to practice that ability, of course, it was hard to have a perfect good aim to that target. Sandy Cheeks: Stand back, Y’all, and let ol’ cheeks show you how it’s done! She shoots and once again, Sandy has a perfect shot to the target. Perch Perkins: Unbelievable! Three teams managed to have a perfect score of the archery event! Things are heating up in here, Folks! Twilight Sparkle: How’d she even do that!? SpongeBob SquarePants: She’s the most athletic and skilled squirrel I’ve met. No matter what thing we do, she always beats me. Patrick Star: It’s true, Sandy’s is skilled for everything! Sandy Cheeks: Nothing to it, Boys, I like to see how a princess such as you could top that. With that said, SpongeBob got back the higher score on Twilight’s team. French Narrator: A lot more events later… During every events, the other teams kept on competing against one another with Team Chum Bucket being in last and Team Friendship in first. Perch Perkins: It’s not over yet, for the scores kept on rising on the ten teams. For our next event, a one on one fencing! Let’s see who’ll keep on the top score. Plankton: You all are so pathetic! All we need is to top Twilight’s stupid team, but we keep on falling behind from the others! Do I have to do everything myself?! Karen Plankton: Try not to get too overconfident, Plankton, we still have plenty. Plankton: Very well then, Karen. If that’s the case, I’ll do the next match. This wouldn’t be so hard to do. Discord: A few matches in and Twilight is stealing the completion, I have to give credit for willing to win this. Plankton: Are you ready to do or die, Discord? Because I’m ready to take you down! Discord: Let me size you up a bit, Plankton. (snaps his finger making Plankton Grubber’s size) There, much better if I do say so myself. Perch Perkins: GO! Plankton: Here’s a trick I learned. With that, he used his sword to do a little pole jump to get on top of Discord for a upwards attack. Discord: (blocking his attack) Very impressive, Plankton, but let’s see how fast you go. Grubber: Give it to him, Discord! Show Plankton what you’re made of! Plankton: I was just warming up there, your turn. Discord: With pleasure. En Garde! As he was about to attack, he blocked with his antennas on his head. Plankton: (chuckled) Strange, isn’t it? Time to hit with no hands! Eventually, he got the best of Discord with his antennas and out matching him. Plankton: This is over, bye... Discord: Oh, poo! He knocked him out of the ring, and won the match. Plankton: HA! I win! Thank you, Antennas! Rainbow Dash: This should be fun, hope you’re ready to eat my cloud, Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: Figures, I’m going up against a girl, again! But, whatever… Let’s just do this. SpongeBob SquarePants: Be careful, Squidward, she’s really fast on her own! Squidward Tentacles: Fine then… Shall we begin? Rainbow Dash: You know it! Perch Perkins: And go! Squidward Tentacles: You’re go... Rainbow Dash: En Garde! As she dashed towards him at the last second, he blocked her attack with his own sword. Squidward Tentacles: Don’t even think about it. Applejack: Woah, how’d he do that? He blocked it with his sword that quick? Fluttershy: Good question, I really don’t know. Rainbow Dash: You’re almost as quick as me! Squidward Tentacles: Don’t think I’m gonna go easy on this, I’ve done some exercises on my own and I’m not backing this up, just attack already. Rainbow Dash: Fine by me! With every attack she did, he blocked every one of them. By all of this, she was getting tired. Squidward Tentacles: Quitting already? Looks like I win… As SpongeBob’s team has the most score, Twilight was more jealous of SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Way to go, Squidward! Squidward Tentacles: It was nothing, really. She’s so predictable… Soon, their riverly for a competitions were going too far. Later, they were about to begin the final event of the year. Perch Perkins: It’s not over yet, for the tie break, we begin the final event, a tag team race! Which team will bring home the gold?! We’ll return the games soon! SpongeBob SquarePants: Man, things are getting more rough with this match. Mr. Krabs: It is, but we do show Twilight’s sorry excuse for a team! Now, do we? Squidward Tentacles: I have to agree, Twilight alone is a threat to deal with. Soon, Gary, Rainbow Dash, Orange Bloom, Smolder, Karen, Silver Spoon, Capper, Iron Will, Ulaghai, and Maud were the first to be at the starting line with the team captains on the last. Capper: It’s been an honor play the games with y’all, this was fun to say the least. Karen Plankton: I couldn’t agree more, Capper. Perch Perkins: On your marks… Get ready… Get set… Go! Just as the first tag race begins, Rainbow Dash catching up with ahead. As for SpongeBob and Twilight, they looked at each other knowing how foolish they were competing against each other. Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Twilight, but there could be only one winner here, and that’s us! Don’t take it personally. Twilight Sparkle: That’s the thing, SpongeBob, I didn’t really invite you just so to win. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, what? Twilight Sparkle: I just wanted all of us to have fun, how can we be so foolish at competing? SpongeBob SquarePants: I didn’t, I was only saying this to make it more fun, I didn’t mean to cause you to be jealous or anything, I’m having lots of fun doing this. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, SpongeBob. And no matter what happens, I’m glad we’re still friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Me too, Twi. Let’s end this with a bang! Applejack: That’s your cue, Twilight! Patrick Star: Go win this, SpongeBob! Show her no mercy! SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m not gonna make it! She’s too fast! Patrick Star: SpongeBob! Use your technique! With that, SpongeBob gathered invisible energy to become more faster. Perch Perkins: Amazing! It looks like it’s gonna be a photo finish! And it looks like SpongeBob ready to give up while Twilight Sparkle is ahead, about to reach the finish line. At last, the team captains where sprinting and ran as fast as their legs would let them. Just as they were all getting closer to the finished line, SpongeBob and Twilight went up ahead with a tie. Perch Perkins: It’s a tie, Team Headliners and Team Friendship are the winners! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as the crowd went wild) WOOO! We did it, Twilight! We won! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we’re the only ones who’re tied! Plankton: WHAT?! I LOST TO TWILIGHT AND SPONGEBOB?! THIS ISN’T FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Plankton, you win some, you lose some. Plankton: (angrily grunted) Fine! I don’t care anymore… After the games, Celestia and Luna came up to SpongeBob and Twilight with pride. Princess Celestia: We’re proud of you, Spongebob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Princess Celestia. Princess Luna: You too did a splendid job trying your best, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Princess Luna. SpongeBob SquarePants: We didn’t really enter the Annual United World Games only to win for ourselves, we’re just doing this for the fun of it. (to Twilight) Isn’t that right, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: That’s right! I’m glad you’re here for competing. Princess Celestia: Very well then, Twilight. Because you’ve all proven to everypony and every creature that being a team player to your friends is important than winning, you’ve shown that any pony and any creature can be a winner at heart, you’re all winners! As Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature cheered, Twilight, SpongeBob, and their friends looked at each other happily along with their components. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225